


Evil author/ fanworks day 2020

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Some snippets of abandoned or wip's I have lying around.None of these are beta'd
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Unfinished kinktober prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different story I've started. Might post a couple outlines for stories I haven't decided if I want to write as well. 
> 
> Each chapter will have necessary tags.
> 
> This was the start of one of the kinktober prompts I started and abandoned, but may come back to at a later date.

Link had been driving Rhett crazy all week. It started with little things, wearing panties and bending over to make sure Rhett saw them. Knowing full well that they wouldn't have time to spend alone this week. 

Then he spent a couple days just being  _ pouty _ . And  _ whining _ over everything. The stage lights were too hot, all the taste test foods were  _ yucky.  _ He actually said that, yucky. 

Then today, with their guests. The Game Grumps hadn't been guests on the show in something like 5 years, but they were all friends of a sort, and decided it was time they were back on. The ridiculous thing was that Link had been  _ flirting  _ with both of them.

Sure, Arin and Dan were both attractive guys. And sure, they were both pretty big flirts themselves. But Link had never responded like that to them before. It's like he had been  _ trying  _ to push Rhett's buttons. 

Rhett was an idiot. Of  _ course  _ that's what Link was doing. They had barely spent any personal time together the last few weeks and it had been well over a month since their last play session. 

Link was feeling neglected and wanted to be punished, so he was being a brat. Rhett pulled up the calendar on his phone. They had a meeting this afternoon, but tomorrow he could let them cut out early so he could take care of Link. 

Pleased with himself and excited at the prospect of tomorrow, Rhett spent the rest of the day in an obnoxiously good mood, smiling calmly when Link snapped at him for no real reason. When Link dropped him off at home that night he told Link that he'd pick him up in the morning. Link seemed confused, but agreed. 

#####

The next morning Link was downright insufferable. He didn't like the script, he didn't like where Rhett was sitting at the desk, he got mad when he lost the shuffleboard game. Everyone was trying to stay out of Link's way. By lunchtime Rhett had had enough. 

"Link, we need to go," Rhett told him. 

Link glanced at the clock. "I'm not hungry."

"I didn't  _ ask _ if you were hungry, kitten, I said we need to go," Rhett said, using Link's play name. 

Link turned to Rhett, eyes wide and his cheeks flushed with excitement. "Rhett?" he asked timidly. 

Rhett kept his voice and eyes firm. "You know how you've behaved this week, Link. I've had enough. Now I'm not going to say it again.  _ Let's go." _

This time Link jumped up from his desk, barely remembering to turn off his computer before standing at the door eagerly waiting for Rhett. 

Rhett took his time gathering up his things and looked at Link before gently placing a hand on his cheek. "It's been a while, baby, and you've been real bad lately. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you," he said, then softly kissed Link.

"No, sir," Link said, agreeing, his voice already thick. "I need to be punished."

Rhett hummed as he opened the door and led Link out by the invisible leash he had on him. They had been together so long and Rhett had been Link's dom for so long that they both slipped into their roles easily by this point. 

Rhett drove them to his house. His wife, bless her, was spending the day with a friend and agreed to pick up the boys from school and take them over to the Neal's until he and Link were done. He and Link were lucky to have such open and understanding wives. 


	2. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a dragon Rhett/human Link pairing.

As he did every morning, he looked from his cliff into the valley below, watching the happenings of the human village. What made this different from most mornings was that today his mate turned 18 and he would be flying down to claim him. He had been watching his mate grow up from afar. From adorable toddler to petulant teenager to stunning young man. 

He was lucky and recognized his mate when he himself was barely out of the shell. Many dragons would spend decades looking for their mate and then still have to wait for them to come of age. Dragons were supposed to be patient, part of their being long-lived, but R'hett was done being patient. Today he and his mate would finally meet. 

R'hett turned from the ledge and made his way back to his lair. He gave the cavernous room a last appraising glance. After almost a lifetime of preparing for this day, everything was perfect. All he needed to do was to gather fresh water and make a kill, so as to provide sustenance for his future mate during their first few days together, when passion was sure to overwhelm them. 

Satisfied, R'hett returned to the ledge, spread his wings wide, and dove. He had seen a herd of deer along the tree line just minutes ago. He would provide well for his mate.


	3. Random sex scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random rim job I woke up to one night and had to write. Eventually it'll end up in a story.

Without ceremony, Rhett found himself knees on their couch, shirt gone, and pants and underwear shoved down to his knees. He'd have preferred to take them off but Link had his hands on his waist and was kissing down his back. 

Link gently maneuvered him so he was bent over the back of the couch. He let out a startled noise when he felt something wet and  _ cold _ press against his hole and slide up between his cheeks. Rhett could practically hear the grimace on Link's face when he let out a sheepish, "Sorry."

"What are doing?" Rhett tried to crane his head around to get a look. 

Link raised his hand. "Baby wipe."

"I did shower this morning, you know." Rhett was more amused than offended, but still had to poke fun at his best friend. 

Link's face bloomed red. "Well, I typically have a thirty minute shower window requirement for anyone I fool around with, but I was trying not to kill the mood."

"Oh course you would have some kind of rule like that when it comes to sex." Rhett just chuckled. "Well, don't let me derail you from your mission." 

Rhett felt one more swipe of the baby wipe, then hot, moist breath puffing over his hole. When a tentative lick grazed his skin, he couldn't help arching into the touch. Link seemed to take that as the encouragement it was and the next lap was wet and firm. Rhett didn't even try to hold back a moan.


	4. Untitled soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I've been messing around with on and off. Will be a longer one shot.

Eighteen more minutes and finally Link's tattoo would appear. He hoped it would be cool. Like a XXXX or XXXX. As he waited the last few minutes before his soulmate tattoo would materialize, he wondered if he had already met his soulmate. It would make life easier. Watching his best friend eagerly inspect every new acquaintance's tattoo, hoping he had found the one, was amusing but he really hoped he wouldn't have to suffer through that.

As the last few moments passed, Link crossed his fingers that he would be one of the lucky ones and recognize immediately who had the match to his tattoo. His breath caught in his throat when his wish came true. He did recognize the cockatrice that appeared on his hip. He had seen it many times before. On his best friend Rhett's chest. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Link collapsed on his bathroom floor. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was still in shock.  _ Rhett _ was his soulmate? It didn't even make sense. He wasn't gay. Rhett wasn't gay. They were good southern boys. This couldn't be happening. And Rhett was coming over soon to celebrate his birthday. How was he going to avoid the questions? Avoiding showing him? Link sighed and stepped into the shower. 

He let the water hit his shoulders and run down his back, trying to let the warmth relax his muscles. Link was so confused. He had never heard of anyone staying platonic with their soulmate. Could he and Rhett be the first? Why would the universe do this to him? Even if he  _ did _ want to be with Rhett, and Rhett wanted to be with him, their families would never accept that. Universal involvement or not. 

He should probably talk to Rhett about it. But not yet. Not until he knew how to approach Rhett about it. Not until he knew himself how he felt. 

◇◇◇◇

Fortunately, Rhett hadn't pressed to see the tattoo. When Link got all flustered when Rhett had brought it up, Rhett assumed it was something embarrassing or girly and had just chuckled in that deep timbre of his and dropped it. 

Link let his fingers trace over the tattoo. It really was anything but embarrassing. He had researched what it was when Rhett's had appeared. A cockatrice. The body of a wyvern with the head of a rooster. He had been a little jealous when Rhett had gotten his. Now he was much less excited about it.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



**Three Years Later**

This was it. Link was getting married. He couldn't believe he had actually found someone so young who was willing to marry him without even going to look for their soulmate. But Lucy insisted that the odds of actually finding her soulmate was lower than people liked to pretend to believe and she had no desire to spend half her life looking for someone she might not find. That suited Link just fine. 

He felt guilty, though, looking at his best man standing beside him. A huge grin lighting up his face and giving him a thumbs up when he glanced nervously in his direction. Rhett didn't even question if Lucy was Link's soulmate or not. Link wanted to marry her and Rhett supported Link no matter what. 

The worst part was watching Rhett continuing to search. His face full of hope every time he met someone new. Link noticed, rather he pretended not to, that Rhett met men and women with the same fervor. Rhett wasn't gay, though. If anyone would know, it was Link. Maybe he would be okay if his soulmate ended up being platonic? 

Link reprimanded himself. Three years later and his thoughts were still traveling in the same never ending circles. He wanted to talk to Rhett about it, but after keeping such a big secret for so long, Link thought it was probably better to stay with the status quo. 

Link watched as a shadow of pain and longing flashed across Rhett's face before he noticed Link looking at him and broke out in a big, genuine grin. He was so obviously happy for Link. Link knew he didn't deserve his best friend. 

◇◇◇◇

  
  


A couple months after Link had returned from his honeymoon, Rhett had invited him over for a guy's night. After finishing off almost two entire pizzas, and a few too many beers each, they sat on the couch staring at the tv as the credits of the movie they just finished scrolled across the screen. 

Rhett let out a big sigh. "You're so lucky that you found Lucy so young. Now you don't have to worry about being alone."

Link swallowed, his throat catching on itself. "You don't have to be alone. You're a good looking guy, easy to get along with. I'm sure you could find a girl to marry you. And you've always got me. I'm not going anywhere."

Rhett smiled wistfully. "Most girls wait a while, holding out for their soulmate. Guys our age don't care as much, but this is South Carolina. Not a whole lotta gay guys around."

Link stared intently at the bottle in his hand. "You'd marry a guy? I didn't know you were into guys."

Rhett shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Not really. But, I mean, if he was my soulmate then I wouldn't care if he was a guy. Know what I mean?" 

Before Link could formulate an answer, Rhett had leaned over and pressed their lips together. He froze, not sure what to do. After a few seconds of their lips simply being pressed together, Rhett pulled away. 

"I'm sorry. That-that wasn't fair." Rhett ran a worried hand through his hair. "Sometimes… Sometimes I wish that you were my soulmate," Rhett whispered, so low Link almost didn't hear him. "I shouldn't have done that. You have Lucy and you're happy. It's not your fault I haven't found my person yet."

"Right. Of course. Uh, don't worry about it, man." Link had never felt worse about anything in his life. His best friend, his  _ true _ soulmate didn't care that he was a guy. Or he wouldn't care, if he ever were to find out. And if his alcohol addled mind heard right, Rhett  _ wanted _ Link to be his soulmate. 

But as much as Link hated himself for hiding the truth from Rhett, he just couldn't bring himself to reveal it. He didn't deserve someone like Rhett anyway. 

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



**Five Years Later**

Link was in shock. Lucy had left him. Despite the odds that had led to her acceptance of a wedding proposal, she had found her soulmate. And moved out that same evening. Now all her stuff was gone and he was sitting alone on the couch, tracing the tattoo on his hip.

He didn't even flinch when a loud knock sounded at his door. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone 


	5. Till closing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I started with captainsourwolf but is on hold because of schedule and brain wavelengths not matching up, but I'll one day get finished. 
> 
> Stripper Link and business owner Rhett.

Rhett likes to take risks. Calculated risks, but risks nonetheless. Looking over the invoices and tax forms for The Happy Trail, establishment fit that bill. Profits had been slim, but Rhett was sure with some changes in vendors and buying more in bulk, those margins could be increased. 

The big risk was that it was a club. A strip club at that, something Rhett had little experience with. Neither the practical nor business side of it. But Rhett had proven his prowess in business acquisition over the last decade and was certain this could be a fun challenge. 

Before making a final decision, though, he wanted to get a look at the establishment. Get a feel for the employees, see the state of the building. If the building was a money pit, he would have to pass.

The flyer in the file stated they opened at 5 pm with a dinner buffet until 10 pm. It was now - Rhett looked at his watch - 7:30 pm. Plenty of time to check it out, catch dinner, and get a feel for the place. 

☆☆☆

An hour later, Rhett pulled into a mostly empty parking lot and stared at the building in front of him. It looked like an old Golden Corral building that had been cheaply redone. Rhett made a notation on his notepad to call his contractor about an estimate for an exterior facelift. 

Stepping inside, he took a moment at the door to let his eyes adjust to the low light and haze, probably a combination of smoke machine and cigarettes. A perky young girl, barely legal he was sure, was working the hostess stand and greeted him with a bright smile. He gave her his card number and was given a plain white card that he was told could be swiped at the bar and buffet, if he decided to order from either. 

Not knowing what to expect, but having skipped lunch, Rhett made his way to the buffet first. He made note of the worn carpet and smoke coated walls on the way. Glancing at the food as he handed a scantily dressed college aged boy the blank card, he wasn't holding his breath that it would actually be edible. 

After taking his time to inspect the offerings and select the least disgusting looking items from the buffet, Rhett took a seat at a small table for two off to the side but still in good view of the stage. He took a moment to look around before directing his attention to the stage. Like the parking lot, the club was only a little more than a quarter full. He figured it might still be early for the rush. He would find the manager later and see if he had an hour by hour analysis of patronage. 

Onstage was a twenty-something girl doing a run of the mill pole dance. Not that there wasn't appeal in this type of routine, but Rhett hoped there would be a decent variety in dance styles. 

Having started to eat, Rhett was dismayed to discover that the food was just as horrible as he expected. Unfortunately the coffee and bagel he had eaten for breakfast was long gone and his stomach was grumbling. While trying to get more of it down, a tall, dark haired boy walked up to the table, subtly swinging his hips and offering Rhett a shot from the tray he was carrying. The kid was in tight, super short black shorts and a cut off mesh shirt. Rhett couldn't help his eyes from sweeping over the exposed skin before settling on the bluest eyes he had ever seen. 

Eyes twinkled and mouth turned up in a slight smirk as Rhett realized he had been asked a question while he had just stared. "Oh, sorry, no." He chuckled. "I'm getting a bit too old for shots."

The young man's smirk turned into a flirtatious smile. "Oh, come on. You're not that old, I'm sure."

"Ha!" Rhett couldn't help but exclaim. "If I'm not ten years your senior, I'll…" He racked his brain for something clever. "I'll eat this entire plate of food.”

Now the boy's face lit up with a genuine smile as a tinkling laugh came from his mouth. Rhett thought he noticed lip gloss on his lips, then mentally berated himself for checking out such a young man twice in such a short span of time. 

"You're funny," Rhett heard the young man say, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I'll be on later tonight," he nodded toward the stage. "I hope you're still around." With a wink, he left for the next occupied table, the slight swing to his hips again evident as he walked away. 

☆☆☆

Link was immediately taken aback by the man sitting at the table. He had never seen someone like him around these parts, much less their club. He was all business in his posture as he poked around at his food, but once he laid eyes on Link he softened a bit. Link liked it. He liked the way the people noticed him right away and often couldn’t help looking him over. This one though, this one had a gaze that lingered and made him hot all over. 

Link took a quick break behind the bar, setting his tray of shots down so he could take a quick breath to get his racing pulse under control. He still has about an hour and a half to work before he going on for his dance. He hoped that guy would still be around.

“Hey, you! With the shots!”

Link whipped his head around, startled out of his thoughts, to see someone waving him over. He plastered on his flirtiest smile, grabbed the tray, and sashayed his way over. When he passed that guy’s table it was all he could do to not look. He wanted to maybe wink a little, see if the mystery man noticed Link walking by. He served the table, passing out a round of shots for a group of already intoxicated men and women alike. He walked back by to serve another table and found eyes on him; it was hard to ignore the draw back to the bearded man.

Link continued working well into the evening. He served tray after tray of shots, flirting it up with many of the customers to get more tips, and tried his best to appear disinterested to a certain customer. Before long he had to end his shift and head to the back to get ready. He goes on soon, and with it being theme night he wanted to make sure he was looking his best. He’s the golden boy among the crew and locals, often getting the best tips.

His outfit for the night is one of his favorites. Being a North Carolina boy at heart, he’s fond of country night. The outfit he wears consists of a pair of skin tight jeans, black leather vest, a red bandanna, cowboy hat, and copious amounts of glitter on his half-naked torso. It’s a crowd pleaser every time. He knows how to work his hips to get all the catcalls and angle his body so the lights hit the glitter just right. 

Link took his time getting dressed. The jeans were a bit tough to wiggle up his long legs and over his hips, and the glitter made a horrible mess on the floor and the vest, but he managed it. By the time he walked out of the dressing room and behind the curtain there was a good sized crowd talking in the background. When Link is the featured dancer it brings in a good crowd, the ones that are more willing to tip and pay extra for lap dances. Hearing people murmuring in excitement as they wait always makes him grin a little. 

The house lights went down and most of the crowd fell quiet. A few whistles and catcalls came from some of the more frequent patrons. Link took his position and waited for the music to start and the curtain to open. When the opening notes of Shania Twain filtered through the speakers he took his first pose just as the curtains slid open.

The energy of the crowd always makes Link dance a little harder, flirt a little more. Every move is seamless. As he danced he could feel many eyes on him and could hear a lot of clapping, but he was searching for a particular set of large grey-green eyes that had locked with his earlier that night.

Link glanced out into the crowd and saw that same guy from earlier still sitting at his table. With those eyes on him, Link was inspired to push harder. He worked the crowd with an ease that has come from years of dancing, and tonight he was really showing off. The entire time he could feel that same gaze on him and he couldn’t help feeling a thrill at knowing he had the complete attention of a beautiful stranger. 

One particular move that would get his attention--and never failed to make the whistles and catcalls heighten--was his vest. He grabbed it with both hands and, in time with the song, whipped it off his body, sliding it down his arms and into one hand. He saw the guy’s eyes widen and his rounded cheeks flushed. Grinning, Link tossed the vest out into the crowd, delighted when it landed on its intended target. 

There was something different about this one and Link hoped he would get to find out what.

  
  


☆☆☆

  
  


Rhett hung up the phone. For some reason, during the call with David, the current owner, he had suggested meeting at The Happy Trail to sign the paperwork finalizing his purchase of the club. He told himself that signing there, his buying of the club, had nothing to do with the long legs and blue eyes stuck in his head since last night. 

He was a businessman. A professional. Even if sometimes he liked to take risks. 


	6. Another dragon story outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Link is a dragon and a shapeshifter

Link is a dragon, can shapeshift. Maybe he moves to a new place as he comes of dragon age (title: coming of dragon age?). Like a year abroad before starting college or after college but before starting a real job.

The town near where he decides to roost gets nervous. Dragons aren't seen often. They don't know if the myths of virgin sacrifice are true, but it's discussed at the town meeting. The elders ask for a volunteer because it doesn't sit right with them to choose a minor, but they will if no one volunteered. Rhett offers himself because he couldn't stand to think of a "kid" left alone outside the dragon cave.

Rhett's recently "come of age" as a man (probably 17/18 but I'll maybe leave unspecified) but hasn't taken a wife yet. Part of that is because he thinks he's more attracted to men and he's been trying to decide if he'll ignore it and get married because it's the thing to do or leave town and join a band of traveling men (or something to that affect. Essentially a place where same sex couples are accepted).

Link is surprised to find a man about his equivalent age outside his cave one morning. He "feels" Rhett's presence and shifts into his man form to meet him. Rhett's surprised that he's met by a man and not a dragon. When Rhett announces that he's the virginal sacrifice Link is shocked and asks what kind of sacrifice he means. Is Rhett offering himself for sex? To eat? What? Rhett is confused and says whatever keeps the dragon from destroying the village (the thought of sex with a dragon rightfully terrifies him).Link assures him there's no plans to destroy the village. Rhett asks how he can be sure and Link reveals he's the dragon. 

Link doesn't want Rhett to leave though. Rhett promises to talk to the villagers and come back. 

Link decides to go into town and show he's not a threat. Offers himself for work in exchange for meals-mostly breads (he hunts wildlife for meat).

Subtly tries to woo Rhett. Rhett is definitely attracted to the human form of Link but thinks that 1, no way would a dragon be interested in a human, and 2, still scared if dragon sex is on the table. 

Maybe Link declares his intent for Rhett (takes Rhett to visit them?) and his parents aren't happy. A dragon hasn't had a human mate in centuries. Maybe a millenia. Another dragon attempts to kidnap/kill Rhett and Link flips out. Fight between Link and other dragon. Link's parents decide to resign themselves to Link's chosen mate. Maybe there's a ceremony and they insist on a traditional ceremony, magic included to bind them. 

Rhett ends up being a descendent of the last dragon/human pairing (he glows or some shit, idk but that's how they know). He can't transform but when the magic is unlocked he gets other powers. (At least heightened speed, strength) 


End file.
